


A Promise To Love

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: “When ashes remain of the years fought,When life goes on, but another caught,When he comes close,A promise to love every feather,Once a part of that beautiful flame,Then love him till you live,Often regrets are counted,On things never tried.”prompt credit to @promptsmonstax on twitter!!! check out that account!





	A Promise To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... this is my new one-shot for the free box in MX bingo!!!  
please enjoy, and leave comments/kudos!  
author: Devil-K

**Would recommend listening to this (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LHwarMbDyY> **

**YEAR 1993 **

“Hey, did you here, King Yoo had another son. Rumor has that the child’s body is as hot as fire itself. The doctor couldn’t even hold the child right, he burned his hands you know.” One of the guards of the castle said to the other. They were murmuring when a child came running to them.

“Hey, Jonghan, appa is calling you.” Said the little brown-haired boy. The guard nodded and hurried inside. The boy was barely 6 years of age.

“I am excited to play with the new prince.” He mumbled and went inside the castle to his own small room. He was the son of the chief staff at this castle.

The world was moving forward with science, but no one could explain the phenomenon revolving this clan with just science, it was a myth, a myth that was real. A phoenix was born again. and the world was still too cruel for such purity.

**YEAR 2003”

Ten-year-old prince ran around their newly renovated castle, which looked more modern. It was called a mansion in new words and he was excited to be here again. he had to live with his aunt in London for past year since their house was under construction. Coming back put a smile on his face. His hands hidden in leather gloves and his eyes changing shades to red from brown whenever he found something exciting.

“Hyunngggg I missed you so much.” He screamed and paused in front of his hyung known as Wonho, who was 16 years old now.

“I know kiddo, I missed you too.” Wonho said and smiled. It was forbidden to touch the prince, he wanted to hug the other so badly.

“Kihyun, did you eat lunch?” Wonho asked, the other pouted and shock his head.

“Hyung, appa wants me to go to school from now on. He said home-schooling is not good for my socialishing.” Kihyun spoke as Wonho handed the kid a plate with peanut butter sandwich and a glass of grape juice.

“It’s socializing Ki. And King is right. You need to socialize with people in order to grow up. don’t be scared nobody will hurt you.” Wonho was very fond of the kid, after all he was training to guard Kihyun’s life with his own.

“Yeah hyung.” Kihyun finished eating and left dining hall. The rest of the servants were busy setting the mansion. King was away for business most of the time and Wonho had to look after Kihyun.

He still can’t forget that night, when the world burned a year ago. His world burnt to the ground. But unlike others, he never blamed the red-haired prince.

**YEAR 2013**

Kihyun was a college student now. He was an arts major with photography. He never knew what to do with his life, so instead of choosing a subject which can make his career, he chose one which can make him spend his time in an enjoyable way, whatever time he had anyways.

People don’t believe in phoenixes now, and even those who do have got the wrong facts, a phoenix doesn’t live a long life, not for 500 years or something. No, they live for maybe 50 years if they are lucky. Most of the phoenix in their clan died in 30s and 40s. the only one who lived was back in the European era, during the first world war, she reached the age of 50 and solved a lot of mysteries for future re-incarnations.

“Kihyunnie, don’t you have a class at 10.” It was just morning and Kihyun was still sitting on his balcony looking at the world.

“No, I have one at 5 in the evening hyung.” He replied to Wonho, the only one who stayed by his side. The entire mansion was empty, before there was at least 20 maids and many guards, since his father the so-called king, decided to retire as a king and start as a business man overseas, Kihyun was living alone, Wonho stayed. His father still pays Wonho and Kihyun, give them allowance but never acknowledge his son. The son who was only a ticking time bomb.

“Kihyunnie, do you want to go out for lunch later then, before your class?” Wonho asked, he hated seeing Kihyun this way and the semester just started.

“I don’t know hyung. Maybe. I am not in mood to go out, it’s really hot.” Kihyun replied. This was the reply since past 5 years, whenever Wonho says about going out, Kihyun would make an excuse.

Wonho knows the reason, helped Kihyun through it too, but the other doesn’t want move on.

The world doesn’t accept weird. If you do not follow or don’t fall in the norms of the society, you are abnormal and a freak, the world doesn’t accept freaks, what they think is wrong and not acceptable, they try to fix it, even if it breaks in the process.

Back when Kihyun just started going to school as a regular student, he was excited but nervous too. The moment he was left at school by Wonho who went to talk to the principal, a teacher showed Kihyun his class but nobody talked to him.

The next day he made an effort and tried talking with a girl with two pigtails, at lunch break. Soon, Kihyun made a lot of friends, but it was only a few months later when Kihyun took off his gloves to go wash his hands because they felt sweaty.

“Hey, kid why do you wear these?” one of the older boys in their class asked and cornered the poor kid in the bathroom.

“I… my hyung said to keep wearing them.” Kihyun spoke and the other scoffed.  
“It is so hot outside, are you dumb?” the boy spoke harshly and threw the gloves in the trash.

“H... hey why would you do that?” Kihyun was first time witnessing something like this, so he grabbed the boy’s hand with his own, and the other suddenly screamed in pain. Kihyun immediately backed off as he looked at the other’s skin, where he had touched, it was burning red and swollen.

“Y…. YOU FREAK!” The boy screamed and ran away from the bathroom, leaving Kihyun scared and anxious. He didn’t tell that to Wonho but the next day he was called in the principal’s office and saw the boy from yesterday there with an older woman.

“This demon burned my kid, ask him how?” she spat venom at Kihyun who was silently standing there.

“Kihyun, did you by any chance took off your gloves?” the principal, Son Hyunwoo asked him and Kihyun looked at the floor and nodded.

“I will have to call Wonho, I hope you understand.” The older man dialed Kihyun’s care taker, who soon arrived.

“Yes, sir I am sorry I was late.” Wonho bowed and Hyunwoo told him to take a seat. Kihyun and the other kid sitting beside them on a couch.

“Your kid brother, burnt my son’s hand, ask him how he did it?” the woman asked Wonho who looked at Kihyun and then at Hyunwoo.

“He took off his glove Wonho.” Hyunwoo said turning Wonho’s doubt into reality.

“I am really sorry but I would like to explain the situation to you, Hyunwoo sshi, can you please excuse the kids?” Wonho asked pleading Hyunwoo who nodded.

“Kihyun is from the Yoo clan, I hope you have heard about it.” Wonho and the lady’s eyes widen, she looked at Hyunwoo who nodded and immediately stood up.

“I am enrolling my son in another school, I can’t let him study with the re-incarnation of a demon.” She shook her head and left the office. Wonho sighed and apologized to Hyunwoo who nodded. He could understand the younger’s situation but, he can’t help.

Soon after this incident, the rumors spread like fire in the school of Kihyun being a demon child. All his friends started to avoid him and he was constantly teased, and bullied.

One day, when he was in grade 6th, it reached to the point that Kihyun shattered. And since then, he closed himself, became distant, a shell was remained, it was a feeling of never being happy, being empty, missing something so important and Kihyun started to realize he never had someone to hold, to hug and he will never have someone like that. Because he burns those he touches. And it ate him away slowly.

2 months from that incident, his father took off without a word to his younger son. Kihyun had an elder brother, but he lived with his father and was around 7-8 years older than Kihyun.

Kihyun became more closed off, he looked at his lively mansion becoming empty and with a year around, he and Wonho were the only ones left, since Wonho’s parents passed away.

And he stopped going out unless necessary. He was surviving till the day he ultimately dies, because there is phoenix inside him, which burns and eat him away few bits at a time.

He got his lunch with Wonho in a restaurant. The only thing which was similar to older Kihyun was, he ate well back then and even now. Wonho dropped Kihyun to his college campus and left. Kihyun said he didn’t want to learn to drive and there is no point.

“Oh look, it’s him again.” there were random murmurs as Kihyun made his way to the class. It was photography.

He came in and sat down quietly. He was fifteen minutes early so he took out his phone and played flame of love by Taemin on his phone. He found himself somewhat relating to that one song. He relaxed with the soft music humming and closed his eyes.

He learned to control his eyes long time ago. He dyed his hair to brown but red came fast so he had to keep dying every 2 weeks. He wore full sleeves and would wear shirts which went pass his hands to make sure that even if he took off his gloves, there would be next to no chance to make skin contact with anyone. He isolated himself so he won’t feel a rush of emotions or any emotion for that matter. The less he feels, the more in control he is.

Suddenly the ear piece was out of his ear and he looked around to see their teacher with another boy his age behind him.

“It would be nice if you pay attention to the class Kihyun.” He said. Mr. Jin was a nice man and often helped Kihyun. He was one of the few left who believed in phoenixes and the existence of other mythical creatures.

“I believe you didn’t hear me at all. So, let me repeat, this is Lee Minhyuk and he is a new student and since the class is in even numbers, you don’t have to partner with me, you and Lee Minhyuk will be photography partners from now on.” Mr. Jin said and signaled Minhyuk to take a seat next to Kihyun, since no one else ever did.

Kihyun sighed and waited for the class to be over.

“I want a portfolio next week, at least there should be 15 pictures and the theme is, lost love.” Everyone groaned and Jin smirked.

“It is a wonderful topic kids, also 30% of your final grade will be based on this portfolio, you have 2 weeks to finish.” With that Jin dismissed the class and sat down to correct some assignments on history of photography.

Every one left the room and Kihyun walked to the teacher and sighed.

“Can’t I do the portfolio alone?” he asked and Jin looked up at him.

“No.”

“But, hyung…” other than Wonho, Kihyun only did opened to Jin. He felt it was easy to get along with the teacher who he was stuck with when they have to do the projects, but maintained his distance once he heard the rumors that he was letting the older use him for good grades. If it was about Kihyun, himself he wouldn’t have cared, but he can’t let a good person be dragged through the mud like that.

“Hmm, been a while since you called me that. But still it’s a no dear. You need to socialize.” Kihyun groaned and left the room. He went out and looked at Minhyuk who was standing but the wall.

“Why don’t you want us to be partners?” Minhyuk asked, Kihyun sighed for the umpteenth time that day and ignored Minhyuk’s question and just went the opposite direction.

“Hey, that’s kind of rude, if you think I am not serious than you are wrong you asshole, stop judging people based on their previous record and all that. I am good at focusing and I really like arts.” Minhyuk rambled and Kihyun gave him a dirty look and stopped.

“I don’t care, and I would like if you kept your distance from me. I hate people in my personal space. Also, you look and sound like an annoying mess and I don’t have much patience with annoying people.” Kihyun breathed and left.

“ASSHOLE. I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW.” He could hear Minhyuk scream and just placed back his ear phones. He can just do the project on his own and just tell Minhyuk to take the credit without whining about it.

Kihyun was walking back and the sky darkened, he entered a grocery store to buy a few drinks and ramyun for Wonho. He got a pack of pringles and some jellies and candies. He dumped the things on the counter.

“Oh, Hi Ki!” Kihyun never have looked up that fast. He felt his neck making a cracking sound and just hoped it won’t hurt later.

“W..why are you here?” he asked in low voice and Minhyuk smiled at him.

“I work here, just picked a part time job since they had an opening. I assume you live nearby and also your… roots are showing so why not buy some hair dye as well?” Minhyuk replied to Kihyun’s small question and the phoenix immediately took out his phone and looked at his hair, the rambling idiot was right. His red roots were showing again. he grumbled and went back to get brown hair dye.

“Ew no BAD!” Minhyuk exclaimed and came outside from behind the counter and grabbed Kihyun’s gloved hand and dragged the poor guy to the back of the store again.

“You want to hide you red roots right, try something darker, try black instead. It will look good or if you want, why not try purple or noooo, try orange and imagine red growing when your hair are light pale orange it would look so pretty, you get it?” he said and Kihyun stood there with five different types of dyes in his hand.

“Oh wait, come here.” And Minhyuk dragged him back to the counter and handed him his phone.

“Call your phone and I will save your number and call you later when I am done with work, and if you are free, I can dye your hair, I always do mine by myself.” He said and ruffled his own maroon hair.

“Ah, please let go of my hand” Kihyun replied and Minhyuk smiled.

“Don’t be scared, I know who you are Ki, and I think your father didn’t tell you about me, also I am sorry about your mother. I am from the Lee family, I am Wonho hyung’s distant cousin dude. We are the caretakers of phoenixes and guess what I will let you in on a secret.” Minhyuk leaned closer. And whispered gently, “I won’t burn if you touch me. I wanted to meet you, mom said you are my soulmate.” He spoke and grinned widely at Kihyun who stood there in silence.  
“Anywho, let’s meet up tomorrow at a café or your place or my place, however you like it, hurry and enter your number here till than I will pack your things.” He said and added all 6 hair dyes including the brown one in the bag and Kihyun handed him his phone back. Kihyun than took out his wallet and gave him a card, it was Wonho’s and he mostly used the elder’s card.

“Alright, see you tomorrow Ki. Looking forward to it already.” Minhyuk smiled and Kihyun nodded plainly, but his heart raced inside his chest.

He rushed back home and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. Wonho was a trainer at a very high classed gym so he was mostly absent or came late, after Kihyun was long asleep but this night, Kihyun stayed awake waiting for the elder while searching for any ideas for the portfolio on the internet.

He heard the door unlocking and waited Wonho to appear in the living room. Since the mansion stayed empty other than him and Wonho, they closed most doors and turned the dining hall into a living room.

“Hey Kihyunnie, how was your class?” Wonho smiled and placed his bag on the floor beside the couch.

“Hyung, I wanna talk to you about something.” Kihyun said, looking serious.

“Okay, what is it?” Wonho said nodding.

“Do you know Lee Minhyuk?” He asked and Wonho sighed.

“So, I am guessing he already approached you, I told him that I will introduce him to you but that kid never listens to me. He is my distant cousin.” Wonho said nodding,

“Umm, is… is it true?” Kihyun asked again, his voice low and soft like a whisper. Minhyuk’s words gave him that sliver of hope again. Hope to feel and be felt, without hurting the other.

“Well, yes. He can touch you, I guess. He was born with that ability. He is like a heat resistant material. But yeah, he can. And he, well I found Sora’s notebook. I had it from before the house was renovated. I kept it. I think you… you should read it.” Wonho said and went to his room with his bag, five minutes later he came out and handed the diary to Kihyun. The younger took it and looked at the book. It was old and almost to the point of ripping but the pages were mended, as much as they could be.

“I fixed as many pages as I could Kihyunnie. And if you think you are ready. Well than, lets invite Minhyuk over.” Wonho smiled and went back to his room.

Kihyun was found on the balcony of his room, with the book resting on his chest and the boy in deep slumber. Wonho smiled, how could he wake the younger up, who looked so peaceful, but deciding against his wishes, he sat down and slowly shook the younger who opened his eyes slightly and looked at Wonho.

“Five more minutes… I promise.” Kihyun mumbled and went back into slumber, Wonho smiled at Kihyun’s little antics and waited five minutes before shaking him again.

Kihyun grumbled but sat up and looked around. His neck cracked and he groaned at the light pain but he sighed and stood up.

“I have told you to stop reading in the open. You always end up falling asleep here. It’s a good thing I placed a mat, otherwise you would have just slept on the floor.” Kihyun grinned and Wonho’s heart skipped a beat.

‘He… he smiled like before.’ Wonho was frozen and when he came by again, he was alone at the balcony and heard the water running from the bathroom.

Wonho went downstairs and made his way to the kitchen, starting to prepare some coffee for himself as well as Kihyun.

A few minutes later, the younger arrived, hair still damp, but more shade of red than brown.

“Your roots are showing a lot now.” Wonho mumbled and Kihyun sighed taking his cup of coffee and putting two slices of bread in the toaster.

“I know…Umm. I was thinking about calling him over hyung. We… ah we have a project and he… he said he can help me dye my hair!” Kihyun spoke, his voice going low with every word.

Wonho smirked, “Well, okay. You have his number, right?” Kihyun shook his head but than remembered he hadn’t checked his phone since last night. He hurried back to his room upstairs, forgetting the eggs on the pan. Wonho made a face at him but then placed the two sunny side eggs on the plate and added two more on the pan.

Kihyun got his phone from his bag and swiped the screen to see few messages and a call notification.

He clicked on the message notification;

**Unknown**

**Heyoooo! It’s me Minhyuk**

**Hopefully u remember me**

**If u don’t that a problem!**

**Btw, when are we going to work on the project?**

Kihyun smiled a little and quickly saved the contact as Lee Minhyuk, then changed it to Minhyuk and finally wrote Minhyukkie. He called the other, not thinking about the time and all, the other must be awake, right?

After three rings, the call got connected and Kihyun heard a raspy hello through the line.

“Uhm, hey. How are you?” Kihyun whispered.

Minhyuk was in deep slumber, when his phone, somewhere in the sheets vibrated and started ringing. The boy groaned and started searching for the phone. Without looking who it is, he picked up the phone and placed it on his ear,

“Hello.” He said, voice rough and raspy,

“Uhm… hey. How are you?” He heard the soft voice of the phoenix and abruptly shot straight and looked at the screen. It was definitely Kihyun.

“Oh hey hi… I… I was sleeping sorry, I am good and you?”

“I am okay.” Whispered of a voice replied and Minhyuk smiled at how cute the phoenix boy was.

“Well, what are you doing?” Minhyuk asked laying back down, hair sprawled on the pillow.

“I…making breakfast, I am sorry to disturb.” Minhyuk’s jaw was about to split as how much he was grinning.

“No, that’s okay. How about we meet up today huh? You have any classes?” Minhyuk and Kihyun shook his head but then remembered the other can’t seen him.

“I don’t. I am always free on Thursdays.”

“That’s good, lets meet at a café and from there we can go where the wind takes us, don’t forget to bring a camera Kiki.” Minhyuk replied and he could imagine, the other being flustered and red in the face.

“O.. okay. Let’s do that, when do we meet and what café?” Kihyun asked and Minhyuk thought for a while and, “How about Galaxy café? At 12:00?” He received a positive from the other and Kihyun hung up.

“Well that was something.” Minhyuk smiled at the roof and turned around to look at the picture on his bedside table.

“Phoenix huh. My soulmate” He whispered and got up.

Kihyun finished his breakfast quickly and Wonho did the dishes.

“Hyung I will go to the café later ok.” He told Wonho who was bewildered at Kihyun’s statement. He never thought the younger would change in a day. But Sora, the oldest phoenix said that once a phoenix finds their soul-mate, a lot of changes can be seen. Like attitude, personality and so on and forth.

Wonho smiled, he only wished to be someone like that to Kihyun, but ultimately, he wasn’t. Wonho was relieved though, that Kihyun found someone, who can fill the emptiness the world created.

Kihyun was worrying about his outfit for the first time and wanted to wear something really nice, but then he looked in the mirror and sighed, his hair looked really bad with red and brown streaks.

He took his phone and dialed Minhyuk again.

“Ahh, Minhyuk, umm can we change the plan?” he asked once the other picked up,

“Why is there a problem kiki?” Minhyuk asked, worried.

“No, umm I… I want to dye my hair, it looks bad.” His spoke slowly and the other side went silent, he was getting nervous when he heard a chuckle.

“Send me your address and I will be there in an hour okay?” Kihyun smiled instantly and hung up only to send his location to Minhyuk in the text.

Kihyun smiled and wore a black hoodie and ripped jeans, he quickly settles his hair and went downstairs to join Wonho, who was busy watching television.

Wonho smiled at the little hop in Kihyun’s step, as the younger sat down on the couch and snatched the remote from Wonho.

“Hyung, why you gotta watch gym rats so early in the morning?” Kihyun whined as some dude on the tv did a pushup and showed proper ways to doing it without stretching muscles too much.

“are you calling me a gym rat? I see how it is… the moment you find someone else, this hyung became a gym rat.” Wonho pouted as Kihyun laughed at his hyung’s antics.

“Come on hyung, you know I didn’t mean that way. Anyways, umm Minhyuk is coming over, that’s okay right?” Wonho smiled widely and nodded.

“Of course, I am glad.” Wonho was genuinely happy for Kihyun, the boy deserved happiness, he deserved to be happy and loved.

“Hyung, umm I wanted to ask something?” Kihyun mumbled after a few moments of silence.

“Sure.”

“Hyung, what, what was written in the book, is it true? Will I really be okay and will, will Minhyuk be okay if we touch?” Kihyun asked, but avoided looking at Wonho. Wonho sighed and looked at Kihyun,

“Kihyunnie, I know it’s hard. But you have to trust Minnie okay. He looks dumb, he isn’t one. He knows. Everything about you, he knows. Except for things that, well the basic information, he has all that. He texted me everyday to ask about you, you know.” Wonho chuckled remembering the latter texting him to ask about a person he hasn’t ever seen.

“Why did you hide it from me hyung?” Kihyun asked and Wonho shook his head,

“Minhyuk wanted to tell you himself. Kihyun, you out of all the people I know, you deserve happiness and if that happiness is given to you by a stranger who is also your soulmate. Take it. Don’t think of what ifs. They don’t matter. What matter is now! So, take it because you only have now.” Wonho smiled and so did Kihyun.

“I feel, weird around him hyung. Like, like I know him forever. But we just met, then why? I guess it’s the whole connection and it was written in the book too, like how Sora knew about her soulmate and all that. I, I really like the last line of the book hyung.” Wonho had read but not all so he turned to Kihyun and signaled him to tell that verse.

Wonho held back his tears as Kihyun smiled.

“I get it hyung, I need to try. Minhyuk can save me from me. And well if anything happens, we can take care of it together.” And just like that, Kihyun was ready to give his everything to his soul-mate.

The bell rang, shaking Wonho out of his thought, before he could even stand up, Kihyun was already by the door and opened it to see Minhyuk standing there.

“Hey!” Minhyuk exclaimed and Kihyun immediately got shy and nodded his head.

“H…hey!” he breathed out and stepped to the side to let the older inside.

“I can see why you wanted to dye your hair. Look at em. It’s like a mess of fire and dirt. Bad!” Minhyuk made a cross with his arms, which resulted in Kihyun chuckling, cheeks pink and smile small but toothy, eyes closed and Minhyuk wanted to reach out so badly, to touch those cheeks, those little crescent moons beneath the others eyes. But he held himself back, he doesn’t want to scare Kihyun.

“Let’s go in and you bring all the dyes you bought yesterday, also where do we dye your hair?” Minhyuk asked, to hide his will, to touch and feel.

“Umm, we can do that in my bathroom, its big enough also I think you should meet Wonho hyu..”

“Minnieeeeee.” Wonho came and crushed his cousin in a bear hug, and the other struggled to breath, Kihyun laughed at that but there was an ache in the back of his mind, which he pushed further away.

The ache to feel, to touch.

“Hyu…Hyunggg I can’t… can’t breathe.” Wonho smiled and let Minhyuk go who sighed and looked at him.

“I miss you too, you big baby.” Minhyuk hugged him lightly and smiled at Kihyun who smiled back, though it was smaller than before.

“Anyways, I will leave you kids to it your things, I need to go to work. Also, Kihyun…” Wonho said as Kihyun and Minhyuk were sitting on the couch, together.

“There is a condom in my drawer.” He said with a wink, and Kihyun felt his temperature rising to 100 degrees, he knew he was red and saw Wonho running away before he screamed, “HYUNGGGGGGG” he could hear Wonho’s chuckle and slam of the door shutting as the eldest of them left.

“I… I am sorry, hyung is like that.” Kihyun explained rubbing his neck and avoiding Minhyuk’s eyes.

“It’s okay, I know him. Anyways how about we get started with your hair then.” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun nodded, the shorter of the two led them upstairs to his room and Kihyun saw the leather gloves Kihyun was wearing, socks and full sleeved shirt with collar. Even his ripped jeans had just the ripped design, there was cloth underneath the rips.

They entered the room and Minhyuk looked around, the room screamed Kihyun. One wall was soft pastel colored while the others were white. There was a bookshelf on one wall and it was filled with a lot of books and some small action figures. There was a camera on the other shelf and the red wall and pictures on it, bench, flowers, sky, moon, stars, fire… and feathers. There were a lot of pictures of people hugging, their faces blur because of the distance, but they were hugging, holding hands or somehow connected.

One picture that shattered Minhyuk was of a lady, kissing the forehead of her son and he immediately looked at Kihyun who was searching for something in the walk-in closet.

“I, I don’t remember where I placed the dyes.” Kihyun said when he felt Minhyuk’s curious gaze on him.

“Did you look in the kitchen?” Minhyuk mumbled and Kihyun paused and remembered he actually did place them in the kitchen.

“How did you know?”

“Soul Mate” Minhyuk said and winked, sending Kihyun into panic mood again as he ran downstairs to get all the dyes. Minhyuk further examined the room and saw the small balcony, it had a small mattress in the corner. He looked at the view and sighed.

‘It is all etched with his loneliness.’ He thought and took a deep breath. Before starting anything, he knew he had to make Kihyun relax more.

“I got them, umm Minhyuk?” Kihyun called for the other when he noticed that the other was standing in his balcony, lost in thoughts.

“Kihyun, come here.” Minhyuk said and Kihyun placed all the dyes on the side of the bed and walked over.

“Kihyun, do you trust me?” Minhyuk asked once Kihyun was standing by his side. They kept fair distance but Minhyuk’s hands were itching, as he waited for the other to answer.

“Ye…yeah. I do.” Kihyun looked at Minhyuk in the eye and the other held his breathe.

Minhyuk walked back inside and waited for Kihyun, who was in a daze, why did he trust Minhyuk? So suddenly, so easily. Perhaps, it was meant to happen. He saw as Minhyuk closed the door of the balcony and looked at Kihyun.

“I want to touch you Kihyun.” Minhyuk said and Kihyun’s eyes widened at the words.

“Y…you will get burned.” He spoke and stepped back, away from Minhyuk, he didn’t want to lose another person, not because he couldn’t control his powers. Minhyuk saw the others eyes flicker to red and he stepped forward.

“We, we will take it slow Ki. One finger at a time.” He said and Kihyun still shook his head. Too scared, the memories, memories of that pain, from 10 years ago, played in front of his eyes and he shook his head again.

**Flashback**

It was when Kihyun was small, he was an eight years old kid when he heard his parents fighting.  
“I DON’T CARE. HE IS OUR SON.” He heard his mother yell.

“HE IS A DEMON. HE WILL DIE AND I DON’T WANT THAT. JUST KILL HIM NOW.” He heard his father and Kihyun wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear more. He felt sick at his father’s words. He was a kid but he wasn’t stupid.

“He is not a demon, you… you are an ass. He is an angel, a magical creature.” She spoke softly.

“If you don’t want him then leave. I can take care of him myself.”

“I will leave, but not before killing him.” His father growled and Kihyun panicked, his eyes flickered and he felt a seething pain in his chest, he screamed and fell to his knees, his mother opened the door, hearing the scream and engulfed her son.

“Kihyunnie, what wrong dear? What’s wrong?” She asked patting the youngers back.

“Mama, it hurts…” Kihyun screamed again as the warmth spread to his body, it felt like burning.

“Mama, run away. I am a demon mama please run away, MAMA PLEASE.” Kihyun was a sobbing mess in his mother’s arms and she shook her head.

“My baby, don’t ever say that. You are a magical person. You are magnificent.” But Kihyun couldn’t calm down. His eyes burnt and his veins from the side of his eyes turned red, his back aching and he knew what was happening, his soul told him. So, he managed to get up and ran away from his mother.

“No, KIHYUN COME HERE.” He heard his mother yell. He ran away and ran some more. He got to his room and locked the door. He heard his mother banging the door, soon he heard another voice.

“Wonho hyung.” He whispered. But he couldn’t bring himself to calm down. The flame spread, his shirt ripped and small wings came out. The room under his feet caught fire, and Kihyun curled himself more on the floor.

Flame engulfed everything, Kihyun’s mother pushed Wonho out the window, he got injured but lived.

The sweet woman that was Mrs. Yoo, and Wonho’s own parents were enveloped by flames.

When Kihyun gained consciousness again, he didn’t know what happened, and Wonho never told him.

When he was fifteen years old. He knew there would be no friends when he started new grade. But he didn’t know that people would go so far to fix someone.

“Kihyunnieeee. It’s okay. I thought since you are hot like fire, I will make you cold as ice.” The boy said and pushed Kihyun to the ground. He threw ice cold water on Kihyun. The water felt like someone just punched Kihyun in the gut. It was aching, paining, making Kihyun’s nerves and muscles numb as his body was warmer than average humans.

“I am helping you, you fucking bastard. You are a freak. And I am helping you be human!” the boy yelled and threw water balloons on Kihyun. Several other boys from his class joined him and they left Kihyun there, a few feet away from their school, on the ground. Drenched in cold water.

“Freak…” Kihyun mumbled to himself and tried getting up.

**Flashback ends**

“I can’t.” a tear slid down Kihyun’s slightly red eyes.

“Do you trust me?” Minhyuk asked, coming closer again, he looked at Kihyun in the eye and held him there. Minhyuk knew he can be tough when the situation needed.

“I don’t trust myself.” Kihyun whispered but stopped moving back.

“One finger at a time Ki. I will never let anything go wrong again.” Minhyuk softly said and Kihyun looked at him, eyes completely red and tears softly trickling down.

“I am…scared,” he whispered, Minhyuk stood in front of him, “don’t be.” Minhyuk slowly said, not wanting to break this moment. His mother explained him, to touch and feel, it was an intensely intimate thing for phoenixes.

“Slowly.” He whispered and placed his hand on Kihyun’s clothed shoulder. Kihyun wishing deeply for the cloth to be gone somehow.

“Let’s sit down.” Minhyuk guided Kihyun back to the bed. And slowly without letting go of the other’s shoulder, he slowly slid the glove off from Kihyun’s right hand.

Kihyun’s breathe hitched as he saw his bare fingers and saw how Minhyuk slowly touched his finger, then a little more, finger interlacing each other, fitting perfectly and Kihyun looked at the hands, the feelings of being touched, he felt Minhyuk’s warm skin against his burning hot one. It felt majestic. He saw how Minhyuk made their fingers dance together before grasping his hand fulling. Tightening the hold when Kihyun looked at the other with tears in his eyes.

Minhyuk smiled and slowly reached for Kihyun’s face. He thumbed one tear away and Kihyun’s mouth felt dried. It felt like a dream, the scene so intimate that Kihyun wished it to stay that way. Minhyuk holding him like that.

“K…kiss me.” Kihyun mumbled, eyes still blown away from all the feelings. Minhyuk complied to his wish and closed his eyes, his face inching closer to Kihyun’s and Kihyun felt soft breath on his face before lips lightly pressed against his own. And it seemed to knock the air out of Kihyun, his temperature rising but Minhyuk pressed in more. Lips moving in sync and Minhyuk was in cloud nine, he waited so long to meet his soul-mate again, all his life to be with his phoenix, he waited decades for his soul-mate to reincarnate with a different name and a different body. Because he loved every one the same, with great passion.

He pushed his tongue in Kihyun’s burning mouth who enjoyed the feeling and made a slight noise. Before things escalated more, Minhyuk pulled back, both of them out of breath but Kihyun now showing the darkest shade of red and Minhyuk smiled at him. Their faces, inches away.

“I waited so long.”

“I know, I am sorry it took longer this time.” Kihyun spoke but Minhyuk smiled.

“I assume you read sora’s book!” he said and pushed the other on the bed and looked at him, forget too soon and too fast. Forget the caution. Minhyuk waited for decades to hold his soul-mate and feel him.

“I did. You never die, you live always. Since first phoenix, right?” Kihyun spoke breathily and Minhyuk smiled down at him, he left another kiss on Kihyun’s forehead.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it. I don’t age, I don’t change, I was born to love you Kihyun. In every life, in every dimension and in every reality. I will wait for you over and over again, have been doing it for centuries. I am older than most things on this planet. I am, but only made for you.” Minhyuk whispered and enveloped Kihyun in his arms, the younger now laying on top of him. Eyes closed. Breathing lightly.

“For me?”

“In all the lives, only for you!” Minhyuk reassured him and Kihyun nodded.

“Only for me.”

“Forever for you Kihyun. Forever for you.” And their promise was sealed.

When Wonho returned and slowly went to Kihyun’s room, he found the boys cuddling, while sound asleep. Wonho smiled as he saw the peaceful look on Kihyun’s face. How his features were relaxed. Silently he closed the door and went to his own room.

Things went like that for years. And today Kihyun and Minhyuk were celebrating that day again, when they met and kissed. It was their 6th year anniversary, Wonho had finally moved out and so did Kihyun, now living comfortably in an apartment complex with Minhyuk who was an artist. They talked about it and Minhyuk told him he is an artist since he was born, it was his passion to paint. And a lot of pictures had so many emotions and feelings that Kihyun would get lost in them.

There was only one of Minhyuk’s painting that adored the wall of their bedroom, it was a so beautiful and when Kihyun asked him why he would paint it like this,

“I painted this when I first saw you. And this just seemed to fit you.” Minhyuk had answered while pecking Kihyun’s neck softly.

Today, Kihyun felt weird. He was happy but something disturbed him. And then at night he realized what it was.

So, when Minhyuk returned from his work with a big bouquet of blue lotuses when Kihyun held him tightly, scared. No words were changed between them. Because Minhyuk knew that look. He took Kihyun to their shared bedroom and smiled at him, a few tears fell from Kihyun’s eyes and Minhyuk wiped them away and shook his head.

He softly pressed his lips against Kihyun and fell into the other. The night was gone with whispers of love.

When the first ray of sun hit the room, Minhyuk sat alone on the bed with ashes surrounding him. He held some in his hand and sniffed it. Tears dropped from his eyes.

His clock restarted and he waited yet again, for years. To be re-united with his lover, who always leave their ashes behind.

“I will love you always and wait forever for you.” Minhyuk whispered to the ash as he opened the window and the ashes flew out. Free from everything.


End file.
